Loving Pain
by christian95
Summary: Joker gives Harley a Loving pain Joker x Harley Oneshot


**This is my first Joker x Harley Quinn story it is a oneshot and it is Comicsverse (but with Dcau themes) I don't own Batman or any assorted characters…**

**~Enjoy~ **

_:I bring my fist down onto her face her blood splashing out of her mouth she needs to learn her lession her place she is mine no one else's do I love her?...yes I do but she needs to learn be broken down taught to obey taught to serve me and me only she is such a stupid bitch sometimes I put my hands around her throat lifting her above me off her feet she needs this she needs me hell if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be who she is just boring old Harleen Quinzel I throw her across the room: _

"Mistah j I am sorry for what I did I didn't mean to let the bat get away says Harley in a weak tone

"Oh Harley look at you so pathetic begging like the dog you are" snarls the Joker as he kicks Harley in the face

He then begins walking away back to his desk and chair to plan a new plan as he hears Harley crawl into a corner and began to break down into tears and sobs

_:I do love Harley I love her as much as I can love but she needs to learn her place to learn that her fuck ups will be punished she can't get away with letting the Bat go fucking up my plans hell it's all her fault she just had to get in the way hell compared to what I do to everyone else I let her off pretty easy I could have killed her years ago but as I said I have come to care about my pet she is obedient…sometimes it's just she fucks up and gets what she has coming to her although sometimes I wont lie I do it because I need her to know who her owner is who her master is to mark her let everyone know who's property she is she is mine I own her no one else gets to play with her just me she is MINE! Joker's property no one else my obedient little bitch all the punches the kicks the scars all love marks especially that one scar I made on her thigh: _

Harley sits in the corner sobbing to herself breaking down in tears

_*Its my fault I deserve this why did I let the Bat go I let him get away its all my fault Mistah J deserves so much better he loves me and chose me though out of everyone else he loves me so much that's why he hurts me because he loves me the scar writing above my thigh proves as much I am his and his only no one else I live for him I know without him I am nothing he is my everything I just want to make him happy it's my reason for life hell its just as much B-man's fault as it is mine that son of a bitch got in my way I swear one day I will kill him and make Mistah J happy then maybe we can live happily ever after settle down have kids and be one big happy family I just need to kill B-man and then it can be just me and my puddin living in blissful love one day me and him can be happy we just need the Bat out of the picture and then we can live happily ever after* _

"Shut the fuck up Harley! You are ruining my plans you stupid bitch!" screams The Joker angrily at Harley

"I….i….a….a….a….am so so…r..r….r….y Mistah J so sorry" cries Harley as she covers herself ready for another beating

"Harley Harley Harley" says Joker as he kneels down beside Harley "you know I love you right?" says Joker as he clutches Harley's chin to look up at him

"Then….why…..do you hit me Mistah J" asks Harley through a sob

"It's because they are love marks my dear stupid girl don't you see I don't want anyone else touching my property I want everyone to know who your master is who owns you plus the pain is just my way of saying I love you don't you see it is a loving pain"

"I…..i guess I see Mistah J"

"Good now shut your fucking mouth quit your yapping and give your master a kiss" says Joker as he and Harley kiss each other deeply and passionately

"Remember what I cut into your thigh" asks Joker with a smile

"Yes Mistah J" says Harley with a smile as she rips the thigh part of her uniform off to reveal what was written on her thigh _Jokers bitch my little slut_

"That's my Harley girl" says Joker with a smile

"I love you Mistah J" says Harley in a sweet tone with a smile

"I know you do" says Joker in a normal tone with a smile

Joker then pulls back Harley's head whipping out his knife and cutting the side of her mouth before punching her in the face and walking off laughing as he does

"That feels like heaven" says Harley in a loving tone with a smile

"Oh! and Harley?" says Joker as he turns around

"Yes Mistah J" says Harley in a sweet loving tone smiling

"I love you too" says Joker with a smirk as he walks back over to plan his next attack on Batman


End file.
